tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Redstone Engine
Redstone Engines are the cheapest and the weakest of the engines you can build, but they will only overload if they are not connected to an output such as a Wooden Pipe or a Pump. They will require some time to warm up and run at peak efficiency. The color of the device shows its power output. There are three stages: Blue, meaning either that it's off or producing low power; Green, meaning that it's at medium efficiency; and Yellow or flashing yellow/red, which is the peak power production of 1 MJ per second. It takes up to 10 minutes to reach this peak efficiency. Removing any of these types of engines (Redstone Engines, Steam Engines and Combustion Engines) requires a wooden pickaxe or higher. Its orientation can be changed by right-clicking using a Wrench (BuildCraft). See Engines - In Depth for more details. The approximate EMC value of a redstone engine is 405. Explosion Possibility A redstone engine can explode, but only if it is fed too much power from another engine or conductive piping. If you're not sure if it will explode, simply apply redstone and wait one revolution. If it stays blue, then it will not explode. If it immediately turns green, shut it off immediately and remove it to prevent explosion. A redstone engine will not blow up if left powered by redstone but not pumping into a block. i.e. if you left it powered and it's just sitting there, bright red but not moving, it will not explode. This was confirmed by leaving several redstone engines powered by redstone, but not powering anything, for 30 minutes after reaching the red stage. Recipe Power Source Redstone Engines will only operate if they are powered by a redstone power source, such as a lever or redstone torch. These will not be powered by redstone dust running past them on the same level, it must be powered by redstone facing the engine, or on the adjacent block on the level above (level with the top of the engine). Redpower's Red Alloy Wire can run past them and still power them normally. Energy Production "Stacking" redstone engines (that is, powering one engine with another engine to increase throughput) does not work, the outputs don't add together. (video) (Confirmed with a stack of 20 redstone engines feeding an Engine Generator LV powering a Luminator. The luminator did not stay lit for any longer than with 1 engine.) Uses Redstone engines can be used for a number of different things, the most common are powering pipes and powering pumps. Pipes Redstone engines can be used for powering Wooden Pipes, to transfer items from chests (including those from the Iron Chests mod) and machinery e.g. a pump or a macerator . Since they don't overheat when they supply power to a wooden pipe or machinery and don't require fuel they are the cheapest but slowest engine you can use to power wooden transport pipes . They can also be used to power rails. Pumps Redstone engines are perfectly suitable to power pumps since it only requires one fully running engine to get pumping at roughly 1 unit per 15 seconds. Each additional redstone engine will add 2 units per 15 seconds to a max of 7 units per 15 seconds making your tanks fill up at a rate of just under half a unit per second. Generators TBA Picture Gallery Redstone Engine Unpowered.png|Unpowered Redstone Engine Pumping.png|Blue pumping Redstone Engine Green.png|Green heat Redstone Engine Green Pumping.png|Green pumping Redstone Engine Orange.png|Orange heat Redstone Engine Orange Pumping.png|Orange pumping Redstone Engine Red.png|Red heat Video Tutorials Category:BuildCraft Category:Engines